To Die For Love
by Warpeday
Summary: Draco and Lucius Malfoy have more in common than just their icy looks. They both posses a cruel and twisted mind, a dislike of muggles and mudbloods, their own set of morals and a hatred of Narcissa. What happens when Father and Son decide to act?


Baby Psycho-  
  
This story is the beginning of my series 'A Death In The Family', you don't need to read that in order to understand this. If you have any constructive criticism or comments please leave them with me and I'll try to use them. Be warned this is a story where Narcissa is the Voldemort supporter, but Draco is still evil.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, actually the only thing I own in this whole story is the name baby psycho and the quiz answer.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
To Die For Love  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
The sweeping mountainside gave way to the seemingly endless forest that surrounded the Manor. This area was home to some of the oldest magic in the country, possibly even in the world, and situated deep in this magic was Malfoy Manor. This was the true house of the Malfoy, not the smaller manor that was nearer the main wizarding community but the manor that was originally built by the first Malfoy to land in the country.  
  
The expanse of land that had been chosen was idyllic for the Malfoy home. Wickedly innocent and beautifully dangerous all at once, the light shining off the mountain peaks before being absorbed by the dark forest. This was without even mentioning the Manor or the smaller villages, located some kilometres away but still on the Malfoy land.  
  
The Manor was a swirl of contradictions. It was an impenetrable fortress but breathtaking elegant, a place of beauty that filled you with a desperate uneasiness, quite like it's occupants in that regard. Every item of the house had a priceless look to it, from the ornate, hand-carved pillars that lined the entrance to the luxurious interior that generations of wealth and power had produced.  
  
Many a person would have been put off by the sheer enormity and power of the land, let alone the extensive use of old and dark magic to keep unwelcome intruders out. Draco Malfoy on the other hand felt complete safety inside the invisible walls. This was his home, his domain as the only heir to the Malfoy name.  
  
At that moment Draco was in the 3rd sitting room, where he had been reading a few of his father's private editions when his mother had flown into the room in a rage. "Clearly it's time for you to grow up. I've tolerated your stupidity for quite some time, you're almost sixteen your Lord shall want your service soon. As you are you'll disgrace the family with your bratish nature."  
  
The tall blonde woman turned on her heel, as if the very thought of disgracing Voldemort filled her with anger. Narcissa Malfoy prided herself on two things, her looks and her reputation, both of which had started to fade. The years had worn her down, she was no longer the stunning beauty she had been when she first married Lucius, at best she was sophisticated.  
  
Draco remained quiet, not even bothering to look up from his magazine. The best way to irritate her was to ignore her, she had long grown numb to the sarcastic remarks. As much as he wanted her to leave the room he knew that his father needed more time to set everything up properly.  
  
Narcissa was furious, the little brat was ignoring her in favour of one of his magazines. She snatched the article out of his hand, sneering at the pathetic wretch that was her son. He was doing one of those stupid personality quizzes out of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"God you and your father are two of the same kind. He was too cowardly to accept the honour of my Lord, and you, you're a spineless brat who can't even best a mudblood, a Weasley and an unwanted runt."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, the woman's voice was grating on his nerves. He suddenly felt dirty, ashamed to be of the same blood as her. Before he could remind her that she was living off his 'cowardly' father's money and one day it would be off his there was a knock.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stalked through the door, sending a nod to Draco before approaching his wife. Placing a bejewelled hand on her arm he whispered quietly into her ear. Draco allowed himself a smile as she blushed red, Narcissa had taken the bait. She turned to glare at him once more before disappearing out of the room.  
  
"Father are they waiting for her?" The seemingly innocent question caught Lucius off guard, he had told Draco the less he knew the better it was. Opting for the truth he nodded, prepared for an awkward question, but surprised by the next words. "Well this deserves a toast, 1927 or 1928?"  
  
From the staircase came the first of many bumps. A strangled cry for help pierced the room, it was cut off suddenly, plunging the house into an unnatural silence. "We must really tell your mother to be more careful going down those stairs."  
  
Lucius took a sip of wine, nodding in approval of Draco's choice. The noises that floated up from downstairs grew in pitch, cry's turning to whimpers as the hours passed. Draco was finishing his quiz, unconcerned by the lack of noise from his father.  
  
They sat there in companionable silence until Lucius noticed that the cries and whimpers had stopped. He looked up at the clock, surprised at the amount of time that had passed. "Draco it's past three, you should have reminded me. I still need to send you back to school, Dumbledore will be suspicious if he notices your absence. Severus can only do so much to get you out of class." Draco nodded his agreement before sipping the last few drops of wine.  
  
Draco stretched his arms before walking over to his father. He handed over the bottle and invisibility cloak and gave Lucius a quick hug before apparating away. Lucius re-corked the bottle and stashed the invisibility cloak in his safe before pocketing the time-turner.  
  
He gingerly made his way down the stairs, ignoring the small splatters of blood on the handrail. Checking the hall once more before entering the hall room, Lucius readied himself for the sight. Narcissa's body sprawled grotesquely on the middle of the floor, her hair stained red with blood.  
  
He stepped closer, unwilling to contaminate the scene or dirty his Italian shoes. Her face had been beaten beyond recognition and he could see injuries trailing their way down her neck, disappearing under her robe. There was one thing he had to do before leaving for Knockturn alley, he bent down pulled her wedding ring off her finger before pocketing it.  
  
Lucius grimaced at the mess trailing over his marble floors and Persian carpets. He disliked messy jobs, but they were supposedly the best money could buy. He shook his head, things were changing people used to take pride in their work, he and Snape certainly had.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Meanwhile Draco lay on his bed in the Slytherin dormitories at Hogwarts. He had just finished his quiz and the result was rather humorous, keeping in mind his afternoon activities.  
  
'Sometimes in order to succeed you need to give up one of life's comforts, you personally tend to grow attached and refuse to take an opportunity if it means change. Some might call this cowardice, but it is really cunning. Taking the indirect approach tends to work better for you. You have many character traits that are defined as bad or dislikeable but you manage to twist them to your advantage. Don't forget your family, sometimes when things go wrong the only one you can trust is your mother.'  
  
As the sun began to set, two Malfoys', separated by thousands of miles, smiled, ready to face the rising of a new day. It was going to be a remarkable journey.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Thanks for reading this story, It's a one-shot, but if you like it and want to know what happens read the other story (shameless plugging I know).  
  
I'm begging you for a review 


End file.
